Ç'est la vie!
by Green Penguin Queen
Summary: Bunch of one shots! Most of them sucky! suggestions? I'll take any! T for my precious language!
1. Rain sucks

Hello everybody!

Well! Here I come, Another weird thingy in my hands! Fear me!

Ok, I'll explain it to you. I was in a coughforcedcough seminar of "The 7 habits of Highly Effective Teens"

Horay? I don't think so... I mean, I did lose every single class I had, but seriously, I was STARVING! No one told me that I could bring food because we weren't allowed out for recess, so I stayed in and starved, until a few charitable beings gave me food. ((Sounds like I hadn't eaten in ages, neh?))

But thats besides the point. For some reason, the inspirational bitch slapped me right on the face, and a few stories came to mind. Short stories. They were about random things, but I'm adapting them to Naruto. ((Specially SasuSaku!)) they are mostly romantic. And since I have to practice my writing so it doesn't suck anymore, here we go!

This goes to people out there who are nice enough to take 3 secs to review and tell that stories don't suck as much as their authors belive.

Warning: Fluffyness and OOC-ness

* * *

**One-Shot #1**

**xRain sucksx**

_Now freaking way. Not again..._

Sakura stood at Ichkaru's. She had been stood up by Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. It's raining.

_Rain sucks._

Sasuke had said that he didn't feel like going to eat in the first place. Typical. He's allways retreating, never willing to let anyone in. Or even go out to dinner with his teamates. Purely sucky. She ahd actually bonded pretty well with him after he had returned to Konoha 3 years later. They're pretty good friends, but her love for him won't fade, no matter how hard she tries to convince herself that it's never going to happen.

Naruto was the one who insisted the most in going out for dinner. He always does. And of course, to Ichikaru's. Where else? He would pester her and Kakashi until they'd finally give in and go to the damned place. And he'd usually be the first one there. But not today. Oh, no. Nope. No Naruto today! He was going on a mission. Tsunade called him for a mission about an hour ago. So he left4 feet before they reached Ichikaru's. The only thing that Naruto Uzumaki loves more than ramen, is going on a mission.

So there she is, waiting for Kakashi..she waited... and waited... and waited some more... until Ayame comes out and tells her that Kakashi won't come.

He. Won't. Come.

He. Won't. Freaking. Come.

He had something to do, and forgot to tell Sakura that the plans were off. Ayame told her that he said something about the path of life, but even Naruto could tell that he just wanted to go buy his disgusting perverted pornographic book, written by the even MORE perverted ((If that's even possible)) Jiraiya.

Whoopdee-flipping-doo.

So there she is. Sitting alone on a chair at Ichikaru's ramen. The night is dark, the stars are covered by the clouds. And it's POURING. Not raining. Pouring. This is just Peachy! Can this get any better?

_**CRACK **_

_Me and my gianormic mouth_.

Thunders.

Who doesn't absolutely LOVE thunders. Flashy lights and and extremely loud cracking sound that makes a chill run down your spine and jump 3 feet in the air while screaming.

Rainy days are usually perfect to stay home, cuddled in a tiny little fur ball on your bed to never ever come out, with hot chocolate in your hands.

But no. Of course not! Karma is obiously out to get her. Yep. Fate decided to laugh at her. Some one in some galaxy must be watching this as their favorite show, craking up in laughter at her misery.

_Rain. Freaking. Sucks._

Too much 'freaking'? Nope. Not really.

Maybe if it was just mildly rainig, she'd be able to go home easily. But no. today precisely, she didn't have an Umbrella. Today precisely, Naruto wantd to get Ramen. Today_** precisely**_ they stood her up. Isn't this the best day ever?

Ah! but let's not forget! It's not mildly raining. Its FREAKING pouring. And that's not it. Thunders are to be seen everywhere.

Did I mention that she is frightened of thunders?

_**CRACK**_

"HOLY CRAP!" She covered her ears and jumped as she saw the bright light, with the lovely cracking sounbd to compliment it.

Well, she is.

She walke out of the store as the owner asked her to. It was really late. Ichikaru's was closing, the only not-so-unlucky-thing was that she still ahd sheltered under the store's logo thingy.

She sat down and sighed as raindrops carried by the wind started wetting her.

_Peachy. _

She leaned back against a wood pilar and slid down to the floor, closing her eyes and grunting in exasperation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked a very familiar voice. Sakura opened her eyes to confirm her suspiscions.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"I came out to walk and I saw you sitting there. Mind telling me why?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

Sakura then noticed that she was no longer getting wet. She was under Sasuke's umbrella. He was getting slightly wet, but didn't seem to notice.

"Sasuke, you're getting wet."

"I'll be fine. You on the other hand..." Sasuke looked away, slightly blushed.

She stared down at herself. She was soaken wet. The rain hadn't missed an inch of her body. Perfect day for a white shirt!

Sakura quickly covred herself with her arms, completely flushed. Indeed, her shirt was totally see-through. And Sasuke was quite the gentleman.

"Why are you even worrying?" She asked, grabbing the hand that he offered her to stand up.

"If you get sick, you'll be a burden..." He stated, Sakura looked slightly dissapointed by his answer, he notice, but didn't say a thing.

"Oh... I guess you're right..."

"Come on, I'll take you home." Sakura gave him an inquiring look. "I'll just walk you there. In my house, they taught me such things as manners."

Sakura walked towards him. He held the umbrella over their heads and walked towards her home. No talking. But Sakura was smiling. A wide smile. Sasuke, again, noticed, but ignored it.

They finally got to Sakura's house, and she invited him in. He looked at her confused.

"You're not the only one with manners." She told him with a fake arrogant smile.

"Hn" He walked in her house and she ran up the stars to toss him a towel.

"It's raining pretty badly, you can stay untilthe rain passes if you want." She offered him as she walked towards her kitchen to get something to eat for both of them. The house was incredibly clean for a kunoichi who lives by herself.

"I'm fine. Unlike you, I'm not afraid of thunders." He mocked.

"Fine! Suit yoursel---Achooo!" She was stopped in the middle of her sentence by a sneeze. Sasuke frowned.

"You're getting sick." He put a hand gently on her forehead, checking her temperature in a motherly fashion.

"I'm fine, thanks mom."She retorted sacastically

"You must be pretty bad if you think that I look like your mom." He mocked her.

"Forget it. Do you want anything?" She walked towards the kitchen, but stopped dead on her tracks as she felt a hand gripping her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere. You're getting sick, so go to your bed." Sakura was ready to protest, but Sasuke cut her short. "Now."

She pouted but obeyed, and a few minutes later, he came carrying a cup with hot chocolate. Slowly, he handed the cyup with hot contents to her.

"How do I know that this is edible?" She asked, staring at Sasuke.

"If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Damn you and your logic!" She mocked. Then, se sipped her cup and a surprise look took over her face.

"What now?"

"This is actually edible! And not only that!-... It's... good!" she said, as if she was staring at an alien ghost.

"My mother used to do it for me on rainy days like this. It was my favorite part of them." Sakura was about to make a smart-ass remark, but decided that it would be really bitchy, seeing as sasuke was sensitive at the whole 'mom' issue.

Sakura tucked herself in her bed and offered one more time. "Sasuke, it's late.Really, it wouldn't be smart if you left right now."

Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll stay. But go to sleep. Now." by the time he was finished, Sakura was deep in slumber, and looked like the cutest angel. Sasuke put an extra sheet over her and tucked her hair bejhind her ear. He slightly brushed her cheek and then placed a short kiss on her forehead while the blush took over his face. He left the room hastily.

Sakura smiled and opened one eye to watch the retreating silouhette.

_I love rainy days._

* * *

It's fluffy, clichè and silly, I know...

I'll try to write lees sucky things for the future!

Oh, well,

Ç'est la vie!

Don't you luv my french?


	2. All Hallows Eve

Happy Haloween!

(A day late)

Ah! Can you smell the pumpkings in the air? Can you see little kids running in scary and weird costumes around? Don't you want to run over them with your car ((just a little))?

Yes, folks!

Haloween is in the air!

And you might wonder (or not) what did this random person do in Haloween? Well, I watched a creepy movie, my friends got into a car crash ((thank god they're fine)) and I made Ztoopeedly weird movies with my friend, until my mom remembered that it's a school night and it was over midnight, so she got into her car, drove across town to pick me up...

Who doesn't love Halloween?

Well, in my festive spirit, I decided to write another one-shot! You wanna hear the cool part?

I'm lying!

Not the whole Halloween thingy, but the story thingy. I opened my email and say a review alert, and I want to absolutely that the two people kind enough to tell me that I don't suck!

Maripas, and karelei fury

This one goes to you two...

For variations, this is a NaruHina

* * *

**All Hallow's Eve**

Hinata sighed and stared at the leaves falling in the pinkish sky. Sunset is always beautiful.This is her favorite spot to relax. Quiet. Secret. Lonely. She loves coming to this place and sleep a little under the tree's shade.

So beautiful. So happy.

Well, I don't think that right now, 'Happy' is the right word...

Right now, she wasn't there to relax, but more likely to hide. She always hides in this date.

October 31st.

Everybody at Konoha was running around, preparing for the night.

All Hallows Eve.

It's a tradition to Celebrate that day. A huge carnival, everybody going out well dressed, waiting for the 'parade'.

Please, do not confuse this with our Halloween. Over there, kids don't run around asking for candy, throwung eggs at people or houses, and people don't wear costumes, watch scary movies and scare the crap out of their friends.

In fire Country, thing are slightly more... traditional, except that some kids actually go and play trick or treat. The reason for this, is that there's this very famous book ((NOT Icha Icha)) for children, in which the characters go trick-or-treating. Everybody knows the story, everybody loves it..

Hallow's Eve is the day in which they pay their respects for the deceased. They do a rememberance to all the ones fallen in battle, and also those who died by attacks, or even if it was just a disease. All dead are honored. Every family cooperates.

The Hyuugas aren't the exception. Of course they have their deceased. Top two on the list; Hinata's mother and Neji's father.

Is this the thing that bothers Hinata so much? Yep.

Why?

As we know, Hizashi Hyuuga died saving his brother, who killed a man from the country of lightning for trying to kidnap Hinata. The poor girl still blames herself for that. If she'd been stronger...

But that's only part of the reason why she is in such a depressing mood.

Hinata sighed one more time, and then she heard the leaves ruffle. She shot her head back quickly, drawing a kunai out of her pocket. In the blink of an eye, she was ready in a fighting stance, her senses completely acute, ready to fight.

"Hina-chan? What are you doing here?"

Hinata's muscles relaxed, as she saw Naruto emerge from the area of the noise.

"Oh...H-hi, Naruto-kun." She said, slightly blushed. "I-I was just resting..."

"Hina-chan, I know you...Is something wrong?" He asked, walking towards her with a concerned face.

"N-No, nothing... I was just..." She looked up and read in Naruto's face that he wasn't believing a thing. "Ok, it's just that I dont really like this date... That's all."

"Why not? Hey! I know! Lets go trick-or-treating!"

"N-No, Naruto, I'm fine.."

Naruto sensed the sadness in her voice. He leaned on the tree that shaded her and sat down next to her.

"Hina-chan, I'm your friend, could you please tell me what's wrong?" Naruto asked, Hinata noticed his concern, and sighed in defeat.

"You see, Naruto-kun, my mother died a few years ago." She started.

"I'm sorry..." He said. Hinata shook her head as a gesture to let him know that it's ok.

"It's ok, Naruto. The thing is... This is the aniversary of her death. And what's worse... It's my fault."

"Hinata, don't say that!"

"It was, Naruto. I was too weak.."

* * *

_Flashback _

_Hinata runs around in a flower field, laughing. A Beautiful woman with long and straight navy-blue hair and pearly eyes smiles while watching her play._

"_Kaa-san! Come here! Look! These are beautiful!"_

"_They are, Hina-chan. They certainly are..." The woman said, a beautiful smile adorning her lips._

_Hinata smiles and closes her eyes lightly. She loves her mother over everything.She was the best part of the Hyuuga clan, so to speak._

"_Hina-chan, remember that it's All Hallow's Eve, so we need to head home soon to make the preparations."_

"_Hai, Kaa-san!" She responds her mother and runs off to pick a few more flowers to hand to her mother._

_Hinata stops dead on hr tracks as she hears a scream. She shoots her head back, just to see a man holding a kunai to her mother's throat. Hi looks at the child with murder eyes and smiles evilly._

"_Huh, You're from the Hyuuga Clan, aren't you?" Hinata froze on the spot. She tries to run to the man, but she's inmobilized by her fears, and seems to be blinded by tears._

"_Hinata, RUN!" Her mother cries, and Hinata's legs just move on her own, away from the evil man. She doesn't look back, but she knows what happens next._

* * *

"Apparently, the man was from the lightning country, and wanted revenge on what happened to his boss...I should've saved her." Her eyes were welling up with tears at the memory. "If I hadn't been so weak, she'd still be here..."

"Hina-chan... It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Naruto told her. He wrapped his arm around her.

It was getting dark. They had both been there for a while already. All that could be heard, were the crickets and the distant sound of the slow music played in town, and all that could be seen, were the moon, the stars, and the bright town lights, which illuminate the path of the mourning.

"You know what else?" She broke the silence. "I don't remember her face... does that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not, Hinata! Don't ever say that! You are not a bad person. You are the most caring, sweet, and good person I've met." He told her, looking straight in her eyes.

Hinata let out a small smile. Naruto is a wonderful person.

"You know, this date isn't bad. I know that it has bad memories...trust me, I do." He said.

Hinata felt bad for a moment, Naruto had had his share of suffering, she didn't need to burden him with hers.

He resumed speaking. "You need to try and bring good memories to the day."

Hinata looked back at him, confused.

"For example, I still remember one of my worst days...A few years ago. Everybody seemed to want to make my life hell...And then I lost someone close to me."

Hinata remained silent.

"The next year, I was really down by that date, I was flooded by bad memories...but something came, replacing them all."

"What was it?"

"That day, was the first day at the academy. It was the first day in which I met my friends and people treated me as a person, and the first time I saw you..."

Hinata immediately blushed. She sank in in what he was saying. He's probably right...She didn't have to froget her mother... She could just... remember this day by its better memories...

"Naruto-kun.."

"Yes, Hina-chan?"

"Thanks you..." She said with a smile.

"No problem! Now come on! I'll show you how cool this day is!" He said enthusiastically. "but first... Trick-or treat?"

"Umm... Treat?" She said, slightly confused.

Naruto smiled. Hinata's confused face was wiped from her face and replaced with one of surprise as he pressed his lips on hers.

Naruto retreated slowly as Hinata flashed a beautiful smile. They walked slowly towards the town, went to the flower shop and bought flowers to take them to her family's grave. Naruto stood by her the whole time. Hinata smiled.

_This definately goes to the memory box..._

* * *

There you go!

The second one-shot!

I didn't really like how it came out... what do you think?

Btw, only someone who is obsessed with evanescense and is ztoopeedly sharp would have realized that in the flashback, when it read "_she's inmobilized by her fears, and seems to be blinded by tears." _that's a part of the song "whisper" by Evanescense.

Lol!

I luv Evanescense!


End file.
